


Tá pegando fogo

by Iwyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwyohsehun/pseuds/Iwyohsehun
Summary: O que fazer quando se descobre ser corno e sua cozinha pega fogo?Isso mesmo, dar em cima do bombeiro gostosão![SEHO] [PWP] [COMEDIA]
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	Tá pegando fogo

As pessoas classificam uma vida feliz por uma série de fatores, como: dinheiro, uma boa carreira, e alguém para compartilhar isso. Para Sehun, essas pessoas estavam certas.

Tinha uma boa carreira fazendo o que amava. Dava aulas de dança em uma academia onde era o dono, o que, graças ao sucesso dela, proporcionava uma vida confortável. Tinha uma família amorosa e compreensiva que o apoiou em cada passo de sua vida, desde a escolha de não cursar uma faculdade, até mesmo a sua sexualidade, seus pais e irmãos foram tudo aquilo que qualquer pessoa no mundo podia desejar. E para fechar com chave de ouro, Sehun ainda tinha um belo namorado.

Chanyeol era um cantor bastante popular na atualidade, sendo conhecido pelas músicas autenticas que englobavam os mais variados estilos, pela personalidade brilhante e gentil que todos sempre faziam questão de enaltecer, ou talvez pelo belo rosto aliado ao corpo másculo que vez ou outra estampava a capa de alguma revista.

Havia conhecido pessoalmente o cantor quando a equipe dele o contratou para montar a nova coreografia dele. Sehun não queria admitir, com medo de perder a oportunidade a nível profissional e pessoal, mas era um fanboy do artista, conhecia todas as músicas e suas coreografias faziam parte do repertorio das aulas que lecionava aos seu alunos, então estava extremamente nervoso quando finalmente ficou cara a cara com seu objeto de admiração, e Chanyeol pareceu perceber isso, pois foi extremante gentil e atencioso com o dançarino. Na verdade, percebeu mais do que isso, percebeu o corpo bem delineado do dançarino, os traços másculos do rosto dele, e os lábios de aspecto macios.

Não foi surpresa nenhuma quando Sehun e Chanyeol acabaram aos beijos no banheiro, as mãos percorrendo os corpos um do outro com desespero, os lábios pressionados com brusquidão enquanto as roupas pouco a pouco iam pousando no chão.

Fazer sexo com Chanyeol foi tudo que Sehun imaginava e muito mais, sentir as mãos dele segurando seu quadril enquanto o pau dele fazia o trabalho de lhe foder com força,, ouvir os gemidos roucos pertinho de sua orelha enquanto o mais alto distribuía selares e mordidas em seu pescoço e ombros, sentir cada um dos dedos dele a cada vez que ele lhe estapeava, enchendo sua bunda de marcas vermelhas que se pudesse exibiria ao mundo com um enorme sorriso dizendo que estava assim porque seu ídolo o havia fodido e fodido muito bem, obrigado.

No entanto, uma coisa que Sehun não imaginou é que aquelas fodas casuais que passaram a ocorrer após a maioria dos ensaios, viriam seguidas de flores, bomboms, cartões com palavras de carinho e desejos de um dia agradável, mensagens dizendo que sentia sua falta. Imaginou que tudo não passaria do casual resultante de um desejo sexual mutuo, nunca em seus mais iludidos devaneios, Sehun imaginou que Chanyeol um dia, após seis meses do primeiro encontro, o levaria a um restaurante, o qual alugou o salão inteirinho para terem privacidade, e lhe pediria em namoro, com direito a anel e a tradicional pose de joelhos. Sehun chorou ali mesmo e abraçou o modelo enquanto repetia vezes sem conta a palavra sim.

E foi assim que Oh Sehun conseguiu um namorado famoso.

Mas engana-se quem acha que tudo na vida dele era um mar de rosas. Havia problemas, claro que havia, coisas triviais que ameaçavam tomar a paciência de qualquer pessoa, mas a questão é que Sehun estava se esforçado para ser um cara positivo.

Era alguém que se esforçava diariamente para enxergar o copo meio cheio, pois sabia que tinha o temperamento ruim – tinha o mal hábito de sair atirando as coisas quando ficava irritado -, era alguém que odiava ser contrariado ou questionado, mas desde que tinha começado a namorar Chanyeol, uma parte sua, aquela que não gostava muito, parecia anestesiada, completamente ofuscada pela alegria da presença do namorado em sua vida, ainda que a maior parte do tempo apenas por meio de chamadas ou mensagens devido a agenda nacional do artista.

Talvez fosse por isso que Sehun fechava os olhos quando via alguma notícia de um suposto encontro do artista com alguma modelo ou cantora famosa. Ignorava as fotos onde ele aparecia acompanhado de alguma mulher com mais proximidade do que seria necessário, e acreditava quando Chanyeol lhe dizia que era apenas uma manobra da empresa para manter seu status de heterossexual.

Sehun se agarrava tanto àquelas desculpas, porque tinha medo de voltar àqueles dias onde passava a maior parte deles preocupado com problemas no trabalho ou na vida pessoa.

Por isso que naquele aniversário de um ano de namoro deles, Sehun chegou em casa disposto a preparar um jantar delicioso para Chanyeol, que prometeu sair mais cedo de algum evento para estar com ele. E foram duas horas gastas na cozinha quebrando a cabeça com vários tutoriais no youtube para fazer um jantar mais do que decente, delicioso.

No meio da preparação seu telefone tocou, foi praticamente saltitando até ele imaginando que era Chanyeol o avisando que estava chegando, o tombo que levou quando ele disse que nem ao menos conseguiria ir até a casa do namorado.

\- Mas é nosso aniversário. – Sehun insistiu manhoso, não queria ser chato, mas era um dia especial.

\- Eu sei, bebê, mas é trabalho. – Chanyeol respondeu naquele tom que abalava todas as estruturas de Sehun e o deixava totalmente desarmado.

\- Tudo bem... Mas pelo menos vem dormir aqui em casa, amor. Tô com saudades... - Pediu sentando-se no sofá, esperando que ao menos ele tivesse alguns minutos para conversarem.

\- Eu vou ver se consigo, Hunnie. – Sem ao menos se despedir, o cantor encerrou a chamada deixando um Sehun furioso e culpado.

Furioso, porque já fazia semanas que ele se esquivava do mais novo. Culpado, porque ele sabia que era trabalho, não era justo ficar irritado com o Park.

\- Porcaria. – Na falta de um objeto melhor, a almofada ao seu lado serviu ao voar até o outro lado da sala batendo na parede e caindo no chão.

Se resignou a voltar a cozinha e tentar terminar aquele jantar, mas, apesar de ser uma possibilidade o namorado aparecer mais tarde, já não tinha a dedicação anterior, então distraído deixou um pano de prato próximo demais de uma das bocas acessas do seu cook top a gás para mais uma vez atender seu celular esquecido na sala.

\- Hun? – Era Jongin do outro lado da linha.

\- Oi, Nini, tudo bem? – Respondeu voltando a sentar, se jogar, no sofá, desanimado até os ossos.

\- Ah, então você já ficou sabendo? Sinto muito, Hun. – Ele lamentou com um suspiro.

\- É, bem, não há o que ser feito, é trabalho. – Sehun balançou os ombros e decidiu ligar a tv, procurando algum programa enquanto continuava a falar com o amigo.

\- Oi? Trabalho? Hunnie, eu sei que você gosta dele, mas isso é ridículo. Aquilo não pareceu nem um pouco “trabalho”, e mesmo se for, não é justo com você, cara. Por favor, não passe pano para isso de novo. – Sehun franziu o cenho confuso, achou por um minuto que Jongin falava do bolo que recebeu, mas aquilo não fazia sentido, Sehun não havia contado, e até onde sabia era improvável que o amigo soubesse daquilo por Chanyeol.

\- Do que você está falando, Jongin?

\- Das fotos. – Respondeu prontamente.

\- Que fotos? – Aquilo estava cada vez mais confuso, ponderou se estavam mesmo falando sobre o mesmo assunto.

\- Você não viu... Puta merda, Hun, desculpa, se eu soubesse teria ido até aí mostrar pessoalmente. – Ele lamentou e podia praticamente ver ele balançando a cabeça com uma expressão triste.

\- Que fotos, Jongin? – Insistiu já sem paciência para todo aquele mistério.

Ele hesitou, mas após Sehun insistir mais uma vez, cedeu. – Vazaram algumas fotos de um evento que ele estava ontem... – Sehun esperou, emitindo um ruído de impaciência quando Jongin pareceu enrolar para dizer. – Nas fotos ele estava beijando uma modelo.

Sehun sentiu como se levasse um murro.

\- Pode ser montagem... – Tentou. – Sabe que fazem isso com os artistas o tempo todo.

\- Sehun... Também tem fotos deles jantando juntos hoje... – Jongin parecia quase culpado ao contar aquilo. – Vou mandar o link para você.

E encerrou a chamada, deixando Sehun atônito olhando para a televisão sem enxergar o que passava. Demorou mais uns dois minutos, e seu celular apitava com as mensagens de Jongin, a primeira era do suposto jantar que ocorria naquele dia, que Chanyeol havia dito ser de trabalho. A foto era de uma distância mínima, provavelmente de outro cliente do restaurante, deixava em evidenciar o casal que preferia sentar lado a lado ao invés de frente um para o outro.

O segundo link mostrava Chanyeol saindo do que parecia ser uma balada, com a mesma mulher agarrada a sua cintura, os lábios dela deixando marcas do batom vermelho pelo pescoço dele, que pela posição da camisa deixava à mostra a nova tatuagem de Chanyeol, uma que ele havia feito há poucos dias e ele pretendia manter escondida para surpreender os fãs no próximo concerto.

Não dava para negar a veracidade daquelas fotos, não dava nem mesmo para fechar os olhos e fingir que acreditava nas palavras de Chanyeol que dizia as vezes sair com algumas mulheres com intuito de esconder sua sexualidade.

\- Aquele.... Aquele... Filho da puta! – A raiva era tanta que jogou o aparelho, que infelizmente teve um encontro com a parede.

Todos aqueles meses acreditando nas mentiras do Park quando alguma foto vazava, as vezes que se deixou levar pela conversa ou presentes que o mais alto insistia em usar para mudar de assunto. Estava tão irritado, magoado e furioso consigo mesmo por ser tapado ao ponto de continuar acreditando no mais velho.

Sem pensar muito, pegou a garrafa de vinho caríssima que havia comprado para desfrutarem com a refeição e abriu, bebendo direto do gargalo longos goles enquanto ofendia o namorado, ou ex, de diversas formas diferentes.

Na metade da garrafa, começou o sentimento de auto piedade. As ofensas agora dirigidas a si próprio por ter sido tão idiota.

\- Eu mereço mais do que um cara que sente vergonha de assumir a própria sexualidade. – Afirmou no auge da embriagues ao tentar se levantar para conferir o jantar, não percebendo o cheiro e a fumaça que escapava pela fresta da porta da cozinha, somente reparando nisso quando seu alarme de incêndio apitou de forma estridente.

Cobrindo os ouvidos e arregalando os olhos, Sehun correu para a cozinha, encontrando sua panela pegando fogo e ao lado dela um pano de prato que aumentava ainda mais as chamas, que derretiam alguns potes de plásticos.

Alarmado correu para a pia, enchendo um copo com água para jogar, uma péssima ideia que por algum motivo, sua mente bêbada não conseguia entender. As chamas aumentaram ainda mais, e para evitar ser queimado, jogou o corpo para trás, batendo as costas e a cabeça na parede, algo que não contribuiu em nada para sua confusão.

Sentia um leve ardor no braço, provavelmente havia chamuscado um pouco. Pegou outro pano e, após molhar, enrolou no braço para tentar amenizar um pouco a dor, e correu para a sala buscando seu telefone, mais uma vez entrando em desespero ao ver que o aparelho não funcionava, provavelmente quebrado no acesso de fúria.

\- Por que isso tem que acontecer justo agora? – Choramingou e quando estava prestes a correr para a rua, gritando por socorro, ouviu sirenes, sentindo até as pernas cedendo de alívio.

Em pouco menos de um minuto dois homens de aparência forte, vestidos com trajes de proteção, carregando uma enorme mangueira, arrombaram a porta e correram em direção à cozinha antes que Sehun pudesse ao menos reclamar que a porta estava aberta.

\- Se afaste, é perigoso. – Um dos bombeiros exigiu quando o dono da casa tentou se aproximar e impedir que tentassem arrombar a porta da cozinha também.

\- É a minha casa, quem você acha que é para me mandar afastar? – Sehun reclamou indignado, a fala arrastada, pois apesar do choque, ainda estava bêbado.

\- Senhor, sua casa está pegando fogo. – O bombeiro olhou meio incrédulo por alguns segundos, até reparar nas bochechas rosadas e olhar desfocado do morador mais alto que si.

\- Isso é você que está dizendo. – Resmungou, causando um suspiro no homem que ainda teve de conduzi-lo até o sofá, onde pediu que aguardasse paciente.

Apesar da interrupção, os homens conseguiram apagar o fogo sem maiores problemas, e ao voltar para falar com Sehun, o bombeiro reparou na forma que ele segurava um pano úmido em volta do braço.

\- Kyungsoo, pega o kit na ambulância por gentileza. –Pediu ao tirar o capacete e a grande jaqueta de proteção, permitindo ao dono da casa uma bela visão do rosto bonito do homem, além do torso dele, coberto por uma fina camisa cinza muito colada naquele peito largo, transpassada por suspensórios que seguravam a calça, nunca imaginou que bombeiros fossem tão sexys, pensou mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- Porra, ironia é alguém que trabalha apagando fogo ser tão quente desse jeito. – A boca grande de Sehun falou antes que ele pudesse pensar, não que pensar fosse o problema, bêbado do jeito que estava, não sentia vergonha.

O bombeiro soprou uma risada baixa, não era a primeira vez que ouvia algo do gênero. – Obrigado. – Sentou-se na mesinha em frente ao sofá de frente para o dono da casa. – Posso? – Apontou para o braço dele.

\- Você? Pode o que quiser. – Aquilo definitivamente o fez rir.

Pegou o braço dele e desenrolou com cuidado o pano, ouvindo alguns resmungos de dor, até poder ver o machucado.

\- Hm, não é muito profundo, uma pomada por alguns dias deve resolver. – Kyungsoo havia voltado com a caixa de primeiros socorros, e, preferindo esperar o colega no caminhão ao invés de assistir como o dono da casa praticamente comia ele com os olhos, deixou-os a sós, pedindo que Junmyeon não demorasse.

Com experiência, Junmyeon tratou da queimadura, espalhando uma camada de vaselina e instruindo o rapaz a usar compressas frias no lugar por algumas horas.

\- Sehun-shi? Está me ouvindo? – Sehun não estava ouvido, prestava atenção ao movimento dos lábios do bombeiro, mas apenas porque achava a boca dele linda demais para desperdiçar um único movimento. – Será que eu vou ter de voltar aqui depois do meu expediente para cuidar de você? – Perguntou brincando, mas nem tanto, não era bobo de dizer que não reparou em como o corpo atlético de Sehun era bonito, as coxas grossas, o peito largo, os ombros, que mesmo naquele estado de embriagues, ainda mantinham uma perfeita postura alinhada.

\- Vai me ensinar a pegar na mangueira? – Se estivesse sóbrio nunca diria uma coisa daquelas, ao menos não para um completo desconhecido.

Junmyeon riu alto de um jeito fofo, os olhinhos se fechando enquanto os ombros balançavam, Sehun ficou hipnotizado, queria muito dar uns beijos naquela boquinha linda e talvez esquecer o puto do, ainda, namorado.

\- Talvez. Por enquanto, que tal tomar um banho e descansar um pouco? – Sugeriu bagunçando os cabelos do mais alto.

\- Mas já vai? -Perguntou manhoso. – Hoje foi um dia de bosta, seu bombeiro, passei horas fazendo um jantar para um otário que me traiu e ainda queimei minha cozinha, não é justo eu ficar sozinho hoje. – Choramingou, e geralmente Junmyeon não dava muita bola para bêbados chorões, mas ele tinha uma expressão tão bonitinha, triste de partir o coração, que deixou um beijinho na bochecha dele.

\- Se prometer cuidar direitinho do braço eu volto e te faço companhia, pode ser? – Perguntou rindo ao ver Sehun balançar a cabeça várias vezes.

Depois daquilo o bombeiro se despediu e Sehun foi obediente tomar um banho, tendo o cuidado de não molhar o braço enfaixado e depois se jogou no sofá para esperar o bombeiro, logo adormecendo conforme o álcool e a adrenalina do susto perdia o efeito.

Acordou umas horas depois com uma puta ressaca e o som da sua campainha.

Xingou alto várias vezes enquanto cambaleava do sofá até a porta, sem necessidade já que ela ainda estava com o trinco quebrado.

\- O que é porra? – Perguntou grosso ao abrir com força a porta.

Junmyeon já imaginava que o dono da casa estaria com ressaca a uma hora daquelas, além de provavelmente ter esquecido de chamar alguém para arrumar a porta, então apenas riu quando viu a cara inchada de sono e a expressão brava dele.

\- Voltei para te ensinar a pegar na mangueira, como você pediu. – Não resistiu a provocação, adorando ver a cara chocada do rapaz rapidamente mudar para envergonhada, tão vermelha quanto um tomate maduro.

\- E-eu... – Gaguejou lembrando das cantadas bestas e da maneira como praticamente se jogou em cima do bombeiro horas antes. - Olha, eu...

\- Ei, não se preocupe, trouxe apenas uma pomada para queimadura e remédios para dor de cabeça, além de um chaveiro. – Acalmou o rapaz erguendo uma das mãos para mostrar a sacolinha de farmácia e apontou para traz onde Sehun reparou que uma segunda pessoa aguardava.

Sehun ficou bobo, era muito gentil da parte dele vir cuidar de um completo desconhecido, óbvio que temeu que ele tivesse segundas intenções, mas o sorriso dele não era nada mais do que reconfortante, então depois de pensar um pouco permitiu que entrassem, agradecendo a consideração dele.

Além dos remédios, Junmyeon também havia levado ramyeon para os dois comerem, já que ele havia acabado de sair do trabalho, enquanto aguardavam o chaveiro consertar a porta.

\- Não precisa. – Sehun insistiu quando viu Junmyeon estender o pagamento para o chaveiro pelo serviço, recebendo um sorriso que o desconcertou tamanha a gentileza.

\- Eu insisto, afinal nós quebramos sua porta à toa pelo que você disse.

Sehun se remexeu inquieto, ainda tomado pela vergonha. – Vocês não tinham como saber, se o fogo fosse na sala, poderiam queimar a mão se tentassem usar a maçaneta.

\- Você tem um ponto. – Respondeu divertido, mas ainda recusando o pedido do mais novo, entregando o pagamento ao chaveiro. – Já está na minha hora, mas fique com o meu número se precisar de mais alguma coisa. – Estendeu um pequeno cartão com os dígitos rabiscados. E tome cuidado ao cozinhar na próxima vez, ok?

Sehun piscou confuso ao ver o rapaz se aproximar da porta, aparentemente pronto para ir embora.

\- Espera. – Chamou. – É só isso? – Perguntou incrédulo.

\- Ainda está com dor? – Olhou preocupado.

\- Esqueça isso, vai mesmo embora assim? Achei que tinha vindo por causa do que eu falei. – Soou meio decepcionado, porque apesar de ser estranho para caramba um cara ir à casa de um completo desconhecido com intenção de transar depois de duas cantadas baratas, era meio decepcionante e deixava até um sentimento de rejeição que ele fosse embora daquele jeito sem nenhum indício de que correspondia ao interesse.

Junmyeon se aproximou a passos lentos, rindo baixinho quando Sehun se afastou quando ficaram próximos demais.

\- Sehun-shi, você estava bêbado, não me aproveitaria de um bêbado. – Ainda estavam próximos o bastante para o mais baixo acariciar a bochecha dele. – Não nego que você é um puta gostoso e adoraria foder você, mas não sou do tipo que se aproveita de pessoas bêbadas.

Era um bobo, um tolo romântico incorrigível. Com meia dúzia de palavras meio sujas, mas de bom caráter que mostravam a personalidade gentil e respeitosa do homem a sua frente e Sehun já estava mais derretido que manteiga.

\- Eu não estou bêbado agora. – Em um ato de coragem, colocou a mão sobre a dele, trazendo aos seus lábios, deixando selares.

\- Eu ainda me sentiria errado. – Ignorou o arrepio que lhe percorreu após o olhar desejoso do mais alto.

\- E se eu fizesse algo que substituísse esse sentimento? – Mordeu o lábio inferior, se aproximando até que suas respirações se encontrassem.

Junmyeon espelhou a expressão pervertida do rapaz, pois apesar sim, sentir-se um pouquinho culpado como se estivesse se aproveitando dele, sabia que era besteira, ambos eram adultos, Sehun estava mais que sóbrio e consciente para decidir o que queria, e se ele queria Junmyeon, ele que não era louco de lhe negar isso.

\- Acha que daria conta? – Provocou, as mãos indo até a cintura magra do rapaz, apertando por cima do jeans que ele ainda vestia.

\- Vou te fazer engolir essas palavras. – Empurrou ele até que estivesse sentado no sofá.

\- Prefiro ver outra coisa sendo engolida. – Puxou o mais alto para seu colo, as bocas se encontrando no meio do caminho quando os dois se aproximaram, dando início a um beijo avido, as mãos percorrendo os corpos alheios enquanto Sehun provocava ele ao ondular o corpo lentamente, fazendo pressão sobre a cintura do mais velho.

O primeiro gemido veio de Sehun, quando o mais baixo estapeou a bunda dele, massageando em seguida, enchendo as mãos com aquele rabo gostoso.

Impaciente, Sehun puxou a camisa do mais velho, que se afastou o bastante para permitir que ele a retirasse, repetindo o mesmo com ele.

Com ambos despidos da cintura para cima, Junmyeon passou a beijar o pescoço do mais alto, testando, descobrindo onde ele mais gostava, mordendo e chupando a pele com cuidado, descendo cada vez mais até chegar nos mamilos rosados dele.

\- Alguém aqui é sensível. – Provocou ao usar uma das mãos para beliscar aquele local, recebendo um gemido em resposta, e satisfeito por saber que ele gostava, trocou os dedos pelos lábios, chupando e mordendo o local enquanto Sehun se contorcia em seu colo, em momento algum parando com o movimentos do quadril, estimulando continuamente o pau de Junmyeon.

\- Gostoso. – Parou por alguns segundos, elogiando o mais alto.

Sehun não respondeu com palavras, subindo as mãos, esfregando as costas do bombeiro com as pontas dos dedos, chegou aos cabelos pretos macios, puxando com força, enquanto guiava a boca dele em direção a sua, conseguindo sentir certo volume se formando aos poucos na frente da calça dele a cada rebolada.

Em seguida quis provar a pele dele, descendo os lábios pelo queixo e pescoço, mordendo e lambendo sem a mesma preocupação do bombeiro em não deixar marcas, queria apenas provar sem pensar muito. Junmyeon incentivava ele, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto gemia rouco a cada vez que sentia os dentes dele rasparem sua pele, uma das mãos no cabelo do mais alto, acariciando, permitindo ao rapaz a continuar com sua exploração.

Em determinado momento Sehun escorregou até ficar de joelhos no chão, as mãos travessas brincando com as coxas do mais baixo, arranhando, massageando enquanto se aproximavam perigosamente do membro, já bem evidente, para se afastar enquanto ele ria.

\- Vamos lá, Hunnie, não pretende continuar me provocando por muito tempo, não é? – Junmyeon, apesar da ligeira frustração, a cada vez que o mais novo desviava as mãos do seu membro ainda coberto, se divertia também naquele jogo, os olhares, as respirações erráticas pelos beijos trocados, os pelinhos arrepiados em expectativa enquanto sorrisos maliciosos eram compartilhados.

\- Será que não? – Provocou dedilhando o volume, deslizando os dedos até o botão da calça dele, abrindo, junto com o zíper, com lentidão.

Com o membro em mãos, Sehun deslizou a palma pela extensão, inicialmente com dificuldade devido à falta de lubrificação, mas assim que aproximou os rosto, esticando a língua para lamber desde os testículos até a glande, encharcando de saliva, a mão passou a deslizar com mais facilidade, arrancando suspiros de prazer do mais baixo, que acariciava os cabelos de Sehun, enquanto elogiava ele, seu rosto, seus lábios, o jeito como movia as mãos. Tudo ele dava um jeito de elogiar o mais novo, que se envaidecia, colocando ainda mais esforço nos movimentos.

Quando sentiu que ele já estava excitado o bastante, os dedos quase não conseguindo envolver aquela grossura, Sehun mais uma vez abriu a boca, dando espaço para sua língua, lambendo enquanto suspirava baixinho, uma maneira de provocar ao simular o prazer com o sabor e a textura em contato com sua língua, não uma completa mentira, já que realmente gostara, apesar do sabor ligeiramente ácido do pre gozo que escorria, a sensação do pau dele pulsando quente era gostosa demais.

Envolvendo o membro com a boca, Sehun sentiu a força que Junmyeon usou para segurar, puxar, seu cabelo enquanto mantinha Sehun paradinho, se controlando para não gemer alto.

Satisfeito com as reações, apesar do ligeiro incomodo no maxilar por abrir a boca mais do que o que estava acostumado para conseguir colocar tudo na nela, Sehun começou a mover o rosto, subindo e voltando enquanto se arrepiava com cada gemido baixo que ele deixava escapar, a cada vez que ele suspirava seu nome, elogiava e agarrava seu cabelo com força, as vezes guiando para que fizesse do jeitinho que queria, sendo prontamente atendido.

\- Lindo... – Murmurou o mais baixo, uma mão deslizando até o rosto de Sehun, os dedos acariciando a bochecha cheinha e o cantinho dos lábios melados de saliva e gozo. – Quando olhei para você, achei que não tinha maneira de te ver mais lindo, mas me enganei, você fica absolutamente perfeito com o meu pau na sua boca. – Finalizou com um sorrisinho cafajeste e forte puxão de cabelo, conseguindo um gemido abafado de Sehun.

E Sehun gostou daquilo, sendo honesto, já fazia um bom tempo que não tinha nenhuma atividade sexual. Com Chanyeol sempre “trabalhando”, acabava negligenciando um pouco seu próprio prazer, então aquele contato mínimo por enquanto era o bastante para fazer seu corpo sensível se arrepiar, enviando sinais ao seu membro que formava uma ereção implorando para ser tocada.

\- Mas olha só isso. – Ouviu Junmyeon estalar a língua, o som quase se perdendo em meio aos ofegos que ele soltava e os gemidos de Sehun com os constantes puxões nos fios. – Nem te toquei e você já esta duro assim? – Levantou um pé para esfregar no volume indecente na frente da calça de Sehun. – Será que eu devo ajudar com isso também?

Sehun ainda tinha o membro entre os lábios, mas fez seu melhor para pedir com o olhar para que Junmyeon o tocasse.

Com um carinho, uma delicadeza estranha após a brusquidão anterior, Junmyeon indicou ao maior que podia parar com o boquete, apesar de lamentar não poder foder aquela boca, pediu que Sehun se levantasse e tirasse o restante das roupas, o que ele não resistiu a fazer enquanto dava um breve show, rebolando devagarinho para ele.

Com um sorriso divertido, puxou Sehun para sentar-se em seu colo novamente, os joelhos um em cada lado de sua cintura enquanto a bunda dele pressionava seu pau. Voltou a beijá-lo, mordendo os lábios macios enquanto as mãos apertavam aquela bunda não só grande, mas bem definida, imaginando como seria ter os lábios ali, enchendo-a de marcas. Se contentou no momento com as mãos, estapeando com força, sentindo o corpo de Sehun se jogar mais contra o seu a cada vez que sua mão estalava contra a pele dele.

\- Tem camisinha e lubrificante na gaveta. – O anfitrião murmurou quando Junmyeon começou a esfregar um dedo na entrada dele provocando.

\- Sempre prevenido? – Questionou divertido ao ver o rapaz ficar visivelmente embaraçado.

\- Eu tinha um namorado, é mais que natural eu estar preparado para qualquer ocasião. – O bombeiro riu daquilo, deixando Sehun no sofá para buscar os itens mencionados.

Com um cuidado que Sehun apreciou, Junmyeon introduziu um dedo de cada vez, tendo a preocupação de relaxar Sehun, de quatro no sofá, com beijos no pescoço e ombros e estimular o membro dele, que perdia um pouco da rigidez a cada dedo introduzido, mostrando o desconforto de alguém que há muito tempo não praticava.

\- Só mais um pouquinho. – Junmyeon murmurou deixando mais um beijo na nuca de Sehun, ouvindo um choramingo quase manhoso dele quando teve três dedos dentro dele se movendo, alargando o suficiente para se sentir confortável de iniciar a penetração.

Ajoelhado atrás de Sehun, vestiu o preservativo e jogou mais um pouco de lubrificante, espalhando por seu membro, não resistindo a um suspiro, estava bastante sensível afinal, com Sehun empinado daquele jeitinho, o rabo inteiro a mostra era bastante apelativo.

Pressionou o membro na entrada dele, sentindo mais uma vez a resistência inicial, introduzindo lentamente e com cuidado, dispensando mais gestos de carinho e elogios para distrai-lo, se controlando para não fazer nenhum movimento impensado, pois o que mais queria era agarrar os fios macios e foder ele com força.

Partiu de Sehun o primeiro movimento, já acostumado, ou pelo menos impaciente para sentir o prazer. Sehun jogou o quadril para trás e depois para frente, sentindo o membro entrar mais e sair quase inteiro antes de Junmyeon lhe agarrar a cintura com firmeza, passando a se movimentar em um ritmo lento, deixando para Sehun nada mais do que um prazer tortuoso ao permitir que sentisse cada centímetro lhe penetrando e saindo, lento demais para sua sanidade.

\- Junmyeon... – Choramingou definitivamente manhoso daquela vez, tentando repetir o movimento do quadril, mas conseguindo apenas perder as forças nos braços após mais um tapa espetacularmente forte na bunda.

\- O que foi, Hun-ah? – Provocou se permitindo brincar um pouquinho ao agarrá-lo pelos cabelos, empurrando mais o rosto dele contra o estofado do sofá, sentindo-o se empinar ainda mais em um sinal claro de seu corpo que gostava daquilo.

\- Por favor. – Pediu mordendo os lábios para não gemer vergonhosamente.

\- Por favor o que? – Provocou pegando no membro dele, sentindo-o duro e melado contra a sua mão.

Sehun gemeu novamente, inutilmente tentando se mover, foder a mão de Junmyeon ou tentar se foder no pau dele. – Mais, por favor, mais. – Pediu ofegante, amassando uma almofada, enquanto sentia seu corpo estremecer com os lábios de Junmyeon e a respiração dele roçando contra sua nuca.

Sorrindo satisfeito, Junmyeon chamou Sehun, esperando que ele virasse o rosto para poder beijar de novo aqueles lábios, enquanto voltava a se movimentar, dessa vez mais rápido e mais forte como ele pedira. Muitas vezes não conseguia manter os beijos, Sehun gemia, o corpo sendo empurrado a cada estocada, fraquejando a cada vez que um prazer lhe percorria dos pés a cabeça, isso dificultava a Junmyeon continuar provando daqueles lábios, mas não se importava, era adorável ver o jeito como ele se esforçava para se concentrar em todas aquelas sensações, desistindo quando Junmyeon começou a foder ele com força, realizando seu desejo anterior de puxar os fios dele enquanto estocava rápido.

\- Diga para mim como é bom ser fodido assim, Sehun. – Junmyeon mandou, voltando a erguer o tronco e puxando Sehun consigo, ambos de joelhos, o mais alto apoiando as costas no peito de Junmyeon, levando as mãos até o cabelo dele, se agarrando ali desesperado.

\- Porra, é bom, é tão bom, caralho. – O bombeiro sorriu, murmurando “bom garoto”.

As pernas tremiam quase de exaustão, o membro gotejava tanto que deixava uma bagunça em seu sofá para que limpasse depois, mas a única coisa que lhe roubava sua completa atenção era o pau de Junmyeon, entrando e saindo a cada estocada, esfregando dentro de si, acertando sua próstata com força, lhe levando a um abismo de prazer, do qual se jogou de braços abertos, atingindo um orgasmo maravilhoso, mal reparando quando Junmyeon também alcançou-o.

Com uma forte mordida no ombro do mais alto, Junmyeon gozou ainda dentro dele, as mãos se fechando dolorosamente em volta do pau de Sehun, que choramingou manhoso, sensível, e nos fios de cabelo do rapaz.

Tonto, embriagado e em êxtase Junmyeon mal reparou quando se deitou com Sehun no sofá, dizendo a si mesmo que seriam apenas alguns minutos. No entanto, esses minutos viraram horas, pois logo ambos adormeciam, meio enroscados um no outro buscando calor no contato dos corpos, envolvidos em uma atmosfera agradável, que só foi interrompida pelo irritante som da campainha.

Junmyeon quem despertou, pois depois de uma garrafa de vinho e um orgasmo -que Sehun passaria a se referir como divino, o anfitrião estava no décimo sono sem previsões de acordar.

Buscou sua calça no meio da bagunça de roupas pelo chão e atendeu a porta, encontrando um homem alto que olhou de forma desconfiada.

\- Onde está o Sehun?

Junmyeon arqueou a sobrancelha, não gostando muito do tom arrogante do homem.

\- Dormindo, quer deixar algum recado?

O homem, que Junmyeon reconheceu ser Chanyeol, um artista que vez ou outra via nos anúncios, olhou profundamente ofendido antes de tentar empurrar o bombeiro do caminho, mas Junmyeon se manteve firme, pois apesar do tamanho, tinha confiança em sua força.

\- Quero falar com o meu namorado. – Chanyeol disse irritado fazendo o bombeiro rir com certo deboche.

\- Acho melhor procurar em outro lugar, pois que eu saiba, aqui só mora o seu _ex namorado._ – Talvez fosse presunçoso acreditar que Sehun terminaria com ele, mas esperava que fosse a realidade, pois pelo que entendeu o rapaz havia sido traído, preferia que ele tivesse o mínimo de dignidade para não cair aos pés do orelhudo mesmo ele sendo famoso ou o que fosse, além de bem lá no fundo desejava que rolasse um segundo round, e se ele não estivesse solteiro, não daria muito certo.

Chanyeol atingiu um tom de vermelho de raiva que causou um novo riso em Junmyeon, o que apenas inflamou ainda mais o temperamento do artista. – Escuta aqui, seu pigmeu-

\- Escuta aqui você, seu otario. – O bombeiro o interrompeu, agarrando o dedo que ele apontou para a sua cara. – Você foi idiota de trair ele, agora perdeu, vaza daqui antes que eu perca a paciência. – Torceu o dedo e empurrou o homem.

Chanyeol ainda pensou em revidar, mas temeu chamar a atenção dos vizinhos caso se exaltasse mais ou aquilo se tornasse uma briga física, então apenas foi embora.

Ao fechar a porta, Junmyeon reparou em Sehun, enrolado em uma manta que mantinha no sofá, o observando com uma expressão que parecia curiosa.

\- Desculpa... Acho que não devia ter falado por você. – Murmurou meio envergonhado.

Sehun apenas o encarou pensativo. – Não... Eu tenho que agradecer, acho que eu teria mais uma vez caído na conversa dele. – Confessou meio amuado, mas sorrindo em seguida. – Só fico triste de não poder jogar a aliança na cara dele.

\- Acho que se olhar pela janela ainda consegue pegar ele entrando no carro. – Aquilo arrancou uma gargalhada de Sehun.

\- Ótima proposta, mas prefiro gastar meu tempo com uma atividade mais interessante que tiro ao alvo. – Junmyeon sentiu como Sehun percorreu seu corpo semi despido com o olhar, e correspondeu ao sorriso dele, voltando a se aproximar.

Aquela seria uma longa madrugada.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários, elogios, criticas e etc podem mandar no meu tt @iwyohsehun


End file.
